


Helpless

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: Alexander has a crush™ [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Crushes, Gay John Laurens, M/M, i hope for alex, its very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: “Lafayette! I swear, I wasn’t staring at him! I was just thinking- Just…” Damn it, he couldn’t find the right words to describe his situation. And of course Lafayette misinterpreted it. “Hm-hm,” he hummed sympathetically. He returned his focus to his own notebook, but Alex was certain Lafayette wouldn’t give up this easily. Less than three minutes later he was proven to be right.A.k.a. Lafayette helps Alex realise he has a crush :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Alexander has a crush™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724962
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Eek this is my first Hamilton fan fic and I only wrote this to see if I could.  
> Have fun reading this! ^^
> 
> Edit: I made this part 2 of a series but I wrote this before the first part, so you don't have to read part 1 first

“Alex.”

Alex was staring at nothing. At least, he thought he was. He was thinking about the best way to formulate a certain sentence and he couldn’t figure it out. Stubborn as he was, he couldn’t simply let it slide. He had to figure this out.

“Alex!”

Someone snapped their fingers in front of Alex’s eyes. He jumped and looked annoyed to the person the fingers belonged to. “What?” he snapped back.

“Why are you staring at John?” Lafayette asked with a playful smile. Alex glanced across the classroom at where John was sitting. “I’m not.”

“Sure,” Lafayette shrugged.

“Lafayette! I swear, I wasn’t staring at him! I was just thinking- Just…” Damn it, he couldn’t find the right words to describe his situation. And of course Lafayette misinterpreted it. “Hm-hm,” he hummed sympathetically. He returned his focus to his own notebook, but Alex was certain Lafayette wouldn’t give up this easily. Less than three minutes later he was proven to be right.

Lafayette turned in his seat to Alex, who, against all odds, had moved on to his next sentence. Somehow he couldn’t get a satisfactory sentence out of that either. He sighed and turned to Lafayette. “What,” he said flatly. Lafayette raised an eyebrow at him. “I think you know better than I do,” he said.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

Lafayette shook his head and sighed. “Don’t act like you don’t know. It’s no secret that you like John.”

Alex looked even more confused, if that was possible. Apparently it was. “Dude, I’m serious, _what_ are talking about? I don’t even know John! Sure, we did a project together, but-” He stopped talking. Lafayette watched him with an amused expression. “Oh. Yeah, I mean…”

Lafayette nodded. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Alex had really enjoyed doing that project. Now he wasn’t sure anymore if that had been because it was about a subject he was passionate about, or because John shared his passion, or because John- Because John was John, you know? Alex acknowledged that John was a good partner for a project. He didn’t feel like he was doing all the work himself, or like he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. Alex came to the conclusion John was, in fact, the perfect partner. For a project, he hastily added. Right?

He thought back to the night before the project’s deadline. Because of their busy schedules, they hadn’t had much time to do the project, so there was a lot to be done that night. Alex hadn’t minded working on the project a little longer than planned, if it meant the result would be better. Or maybe because it meant being with John, he now realised.

He was pulled back to the present by Lafayette’s chuckle. He caught himself staring at John and turned red. “What?” he asked for the third time.

“It’s funny watching you realise the obvious, that’s all,” Lafayette told him matter-of-factly.

“It’s not,” Alex protested weakly.

John had fallen asleep while working on the project, with his head on Alex’s shoulder, of all places. Cliché, he now realised. Alex had tried to wake him up but he was scared of hurting him, so he had poked his shoulder weakly. That wasn’t enough to wake him up, so Alex decided he could finish the project on his own. It was nearly finished anyway, and John looked like he needed that sleep. Alex finished the project within an hour. He didn’t know what to do with John who was still fast asleep. Alex felt that his shoulder didn’t like the weight of the boy, and he knew he would still be able to feel it the next day. He had decided to call Lafayette, whose room was a few doors down the corridor. He hadn’t realised at the time how they must have looked; Alex with a hand on John’s head to keep him from slipping off his shoulder, and John relaxed against him. He had already given up on trying to wake him.

He remembered Lafayette saying he should put John in Alex’s own bed, but of course Alex had protested. It was his bed, after all, and he wanted to catch some sleep as well. He hadn’t picked up on what Lafayette had implied. Lafayette, who knew where John’s room was, had picked him up and carried him to his room, and Alex followed him with John’s supplies. He had been relieved at feeling the newfound freedom his shoulder now had.

“So?” Lafayette asked.

“Stop saying such meaningless things to me, Lafayette,” Alex responded.

“Oh, _I’m_ the one spitting nonsense? How about you, Alexander “I’m-not-staring-at-John” Hamilton?”

Alex glared at him, but couldn’t find the right words to argue. He sighed. Not in surrender, but because he seemed to have lost his words today and it was quite annoying. How was he supposed to approach John in this state?

Wait. Approach John? His subconscious had already made that decision for him, apparently. Alex had ignored that sentence he couldn’t work out earlier, so he couldn’t ignore this decision as well. That would be too much.

He gave in to Lafayette’s accusations and said, “Okay Laf, you need to help me.” Lafayette gave him a pitiful smile upon seeing the desperate look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> :0
> 
> Edit: whoo 100 hits  
> Edit: whoo 200 hits!  
> Edit: oh whoa 300 hits :)


End file.
